Spa's and gyms are used by thousands of people every day all over the world. A common problem encountered in gyms and spa's is the lack of cleanliness and sanitation of the workout equipment. A typical user prefers to sit on a workout bench which is clean and germ free. However, this is not always practical due to contamination left by previous users. Therefore, typical users who are careful to avoid the sweat germs and other contamination left by previous equipment users will cover a workout bench with a clean towel before sitting on and using that bench. With the clean towel in place, the user can work out without touching any contaminated surface on the bench.
However, when a user wants to reuse the towel on another bench, that user may forget which side of the towel was against the bench and with which side the user was in contact. Further, the user may inadvertently touch the contaminated side of the towel when moving the towel.
Another problem with typical towels exists due to the fact that workout benches often have structural framework at the upper back of the bench. Typical rectangular bath towels don't conform well to this structural framework. Therefore, a better design for a towel to be used over the back of such a bench would be one which has two spaced apart panels which will straddle the structural framework. A towel including such panels would tend to cling to or hold onto the back of a workout bench better than a standard, rectangular towel.